Tamers Triangle
by Teen Miles Prower
Summary: Takato likes Juri. Juri likes Takato. But Ruki likes Takato, too. Takato is also having a bad week. A little note has been added...


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pepsi. So don't sue. 

A/N: I have returned to the Digimon section. This is my first romance. Well, enough with the chitchat, on with the fic!

A/N2: The characters are all 15 in this story.

~Super Sonikku 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamers Triangle

Takato walked up to the soda machine, with Guilmon by his side, his heart set on a bottle of Pepsi. He reached into his pocket, searching for his four quarters. He put two in the machine, but realized he didn't have enough money. He sadly sighed, and pushed coin return. Nothing came out. He pushed it again. Nothing. He pushed it again and again. Nothing. "Stupid machine! Give me my money back!" he screamed in anger. "Calm down, Takato", Guilmon said. But Takato didn't listen. He was determined to get that money back. "Give me my money back, or I'll go Kung Fu on you!" Takato said as he started hitting the machine. He punched the button over and over. He then started to punch the soda machine and kick it. Bolts started coming loose. Ruki walked up to Takato. "What's wrong, Goggle-head?" Takato turned to Ruki and sighed sadly. "Oh, hey Ruki. This machine won't give my money back." 

"Oh, is that all? I thought the machine had taken your brain." 

"Not funny, Ruki." 

"Okay! I'll help you get your money back." 

"You will? Gee, thanks Ruki!" 

Ruki led Takato back to the machine, and slam him into it. "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Ruki lifted him by his hair, and explained. "Pepsi happens to be my favorite drink, so I'm not going to let you break this machine!" She then proceeded to beat the crap out of Takato. Ruki left Takato bloody, bruised, and changeless in the streets. Takato used the last of his strength to speak out. "All I wanted was a Pepsi…" the front of the machine then fell on top of him, knocking Takato unconscious. "Uh, oh!" yelled Guilmon. "I better get Takato some help!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Takato woke up in the hospital, with all the Tamers except Ryo in the waiting room. The doctor left the room. A few moments later, the Tamers came in. "Hey, Takato. How are you feeling?" asked Lee. "Like a truck hit me, then ran me over". 

"It's a good thing that just the front part fell on you". The others glared at Ruki. 

"What? He was overreacting!" They kept staring. 

"Okay, so I overreacted, too. I'm sorry". 

"That's better". 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A couple of days, later, Takato was going to go to a nearby concert with Kenta, Juri, and Hirokazu. "This is going to be great!" yelled Kenta, excited about the concert. "It sure is! Kamikaze Supermen is the best rock group in Japan!" exclaimed Takato. "Do you have the tickets, Kenta?" Hirokazu asked. "Let's see…" Kenta checked his pockets. 

"Uh, oh…" 

"What? Oh, no, you don't mean…" 

"Yep" 

"NOOOOO!!!" 

"What is it?" Takato asked. 

Hirokazu stuttered. "H-h-he l-l-l-lost the tickets!" 

"What?" both Takato and Juri asked. 

"Don't worry though, we can sneak in." 

"But we can't do that!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's like stealing!" 

"Well then, you'll just have to miss the concert!" 

"Well I guess so! C'mon Juri." Takato started walking off, with Juri close behind. Juri tripped and fell. "Augh!" she screamed when she cut her wrist. Takato ran up to him. "Juri-chan!" "Ah! My wrist's been cut! I'm going to die because my veins have been cut!" 

"No, you're not! Stop thinking that way!" 

"But I am!" Juri started crying hysterically. Takato slapped her. "Stop thinking that way! You are not going to die! It didn't even cut you're veins!" Juri stared at Takato. 

"Juri, I'm sorry! You must hate me for that!" 

"You're right, Takato" 

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for overreacting." 

"It's okay." They looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away, blushing. "Um, let's get that bandaged up, okay?" Takato asked. "Uh, okay!" was Juri's reply. 

Ruki walked down the sidewalk. She was feeling guilty for beating up Takato. The truth was, she liked him. She turned a corner, and saw Takato and Juri walking together. She listened in on their conversation. 

"Thank you for slapping some sense into me, Takato. But did you have to hit so hard?" Juri said feeling her cheek. Takato apologized, "I didn't even mean to slap you, I was just having a bad week. I'm sorry". 

"It's okay, Takato, I needed it". 

"Juri?" 

"Yes, Takato?" 

"I-I w-wanted to ask you if you would l-like to go on a date with m-me". 

"Really?" 

"Really". 

"Oh, Takato!" Juri said as she hugged him. 

"I guess that's a yes?" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" She kissed Takato on the lips. Takato was surprised, but gave in to the kiss. His tongue brushed against Juri's. She moaned in passion. They broke from the kiss. They both had blushes on their faces. Juri spoke first. "I love you, Takato-kun". 

"I love you too, Juri-chan".

Ruki's eyes filled with tears. "He-he's in love with Juri?" Ruki ran away. She ran until she ran into Lee. "Huh? What's wrong, Ruki?" Ruki tried to hide her tears. "N-nothing", she replied coldly. 

"It's sure doesn't seem like nothing. It's Takato, isn't it? He's going out with Juri". 

"How did you know?" 

"It was obvious". 

"I might as well cry, shouldn't I?" 

"What ever makes you feel better". 

"Okay. WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" 

Lee though to himself. 'Wow, I've never seen Ruki like this before. I wish I could help. Hey, I know!' Lee waited for Ruki to stop crying. "Hey Ruki, you want some hot chocolate?" Ruki answered. "I guess so." 

"C'mon, then". 

They both walked into the house. Juri looked back, thinking of the love she had lost. "Oh, well", she said to her self, with mischief . "At least I can try to whip Lee into shape." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Takato said goodbye to Juri, unaware of the heart he had broken, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya' later, Juri-chan." "Good night, Taka-kun", Juri said. Takato walked away, feeling thirsty. He found a soda machine, put in a dollar, and pushed the Pepsi button. Nothing came out. "Oh, well", he said to himself. He pushed coin return. Nothing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!", Takato yelled as he fell to his knees. 

THE END! 

That's it for my first romance. What did you think? Read and Review! And please, If you flame me, please make it make sense. I don't want a flame like, You Suck!, without telling me why. Otherwise, that'll just prove you didn't read it, and I'll just delete your flame, or block you from reviewing, ok? Anyway, see you later! 

~Super Sonikku


End file.
